Survive, Thrive, Repeat
by marbot457
Summary: 16 year old Margaret Summers has been living alone in her dead grandmothers apartment for years. No one knows of course, hence all the lying she has to do. A portal to a new world and a new life is her freedom. Will she live? Or will she die...? Will she find someone that accepts her, or will they turn her away like everyone else...? Content rating might be raised later.


There was red surrounding me on all sides, and I couldn't see a thing through the mesh of mangled body parts floating in the warm red lake of blood. I couldn't see, I couldn't think, I could only listen to the screams of agony and torture.

It went on like this for a while until I realized that I could move a little bit, and inch by inch I tried to move my arms. To my complete horror I couldn't feel my body. I realized that I was not a person just another head floating in the sea of blood.

"AHH!" I screamed. _It was just a nightmare… just a nightmare_. I think to myself as I sit up and hug myself. That stupid anime, if only my friend Silver hadn't showed it to me before we went to sleep!As if she was slapped in the face she jolts awake and looks at me.

"Ma-Margaret?" she asks groggily "Are you ok?" NAWW I JUST WOKE UP SCREAMING BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS IN A CHEESY MOVIE. "Emm fine, go back to sleep Silver" I answer. "Not until you tell me what's wrong" Silver whispers. It _is_ the middle of the night and we wouldn't want to wake her parents.

"It was just a nightmare, No biggie" I say convincingly. I am a pretty good liar after all. I lied to myself just moments ago when I said that the nightmare was no biggie.

Maybe it was no big deal but this nightmare seemed so vivid and nothing and I mean _nothing_ good comes out of a vivid nightmare. "Ok Margaret if you are sure…." As I wait for her to say more I realize that she is asleep.

This all started with Silver trying to show me that bloody anime about fighting and gore. The sleepover was about the both of us watching anime but people being eaten alive kinda freaks me out. Unfortunately she convinced me that I should watch it, but even if it was alright I got freaked out in the middle of it and we stopped. I love anime and so does silver but that one didn't sit right with me.

Normally I, Margaret Summers, would never be this upset over anything. I just don't get very emotional over anything or let my emotions control me but I was shaking from fear. After a few minutes of hugging myself and rocking back and forth, I grab a blanket and walk to the bathroom.

I close the door, turn on the lights, and look at myself in the mirror. Curly blonde hair, Olive green eyes, and curved ears slightly poking out of the sides of my head. All of this was still attached to my body might I add. Something inside of me let out a breath of relief at seeing my head attached to my small body.

Setting the blanket on the floor I turn off the lights and lose myself in dreams of anime.

~~~~~~ The next morning~~~~~~

"MARGARET SUMMERS GET YOUR BOOTAY DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST!" Called Silver from downstairs. I realize that I have slept in the bathroom all night and shiver from the morning chills. I get up and stretch like a cat and then I grab my blanket and throw it in my room.

Before my feet hit the first step I smell the most wonderful smell that has ever been smelled in smelliness history. _BACON… _i think as I picture it in my mind. All memories of the nightmare gone for now, as I practically fly down the steps to reach the prophecy food.

Silver and I sit down at the table and eat the yummyful bacon. "Sooo… Margaret… Why were you curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor last night?" Silver questions teasingly. Of course, she would think that I didn't sleep at all because of that nightmare. "Oh I slept on the floor because in my past life I was a carpet." I reply cheerfully. We both burst out laughing as we put away our dishes.

We both get dressed and I put on my plain white t-shirt and hiking pants with my knee high combat boots. As a last touch my first and last birthday present from my grandmother is my black leather jacket. In all I look kind of bad ass.

I take out my pocketknife for inspection of rust. I have not used this thing yet but you never know what kind of creeps are out on the streets. I found this knife in an alleyway about a year ago in perfect condition. I've been practicing and have gotten to the point where my knife throwing is spot on and my self defense isn't to shabby. Ive had to hide I to keep it from being taken away. I put it back into my pocket hiding it once more.

The rest of the morning passes uneventfully and soon enough it's time for me to go. "But whyy do you have to go Margaret?" Silver whines. "Remember? I have to go to work today!" I reply on my way out. "Thank you for having me over Silver!" I shout over my shoulder. Before I leave she shouts something distinctly like "Tell your grandmother I say hi!", and I cringe.

I work at the ripe and early age of 16 at many part time jobs. I pay the bills for my deceased grandmother's apartment and I live alone. Silver is my only friend but she along with everyone else hasn't been told about my situation by me and myself.

Silver and I used to go to school together but since my grandmother died 3 years ago unnoticed I "got transferred". My mother died in childbirth and my dad left me with my mentally unstable grandmother. FML.

I realize that if I don't make it in time to my part time job then I could be fired. So I put up my hair in a ponytail and sprint the 3 miles it takes to get there because we have no busses in our town. Only one reason why I'm very fit. I've almost made it when out of the corner of my eye I see a spark in an alley way.

"Its nothing, probably just the sun glinting off of a piece of junk" I say under my breath. _Then it wouldn't hurt to go check it out then now would it? _CURSE YOU CONCIENCE! If I'm late for work I will never listen to my conscience again. After my gut tells me to search around I do but I find nothing and I'm about to go until I hear a noise.

I freeze and turn around slowly finding a bright light almost in my face. I jump back and get in a fighting stance that I've learned from the times that I got into fights back in school and in the streets. Upon closer inspection I realize it is not a person shining a light in my face but a swirl of colors. The light is a silvery blue and it is calling me. That is the only thing that I think of as I walk towards it. a tugging sensation in my stomach makes me sprint the last few steps into the portal. It closes up and leaves me falling, falling, falling towards the ground.


End file.
